Warriors of The Masks
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: The yami have been sealed within nine separate masks which were sold to the hikari. They only have three days in order to get Majora's Mask back. Can they do it in time? And what about Link? Will he ever get what he had lost back? Will anyone meet their due dates before the end of the world?
1. CHAPTER ONE: THE JOURNEY BEGINS

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's a new crossover for ya'll. This yu-gi-oh crossover is one that I'm obsessed with. Anyone heard of Legend of Zelda? Has anyone also heard of Majora's Mask? Let me ust tell you, Majora's Mask is one of my favorite in the sage of LoZ. I guess you probably don't want to hear any more of what I have to say, so I'll ust get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda and Yu-Gi-Oh or any of their characters.**

**My OC's are Rakknar, Night, Ash, Katon, and Kain.**

**Spirit's OC's are Akane, Temara Terra, Cleo, and Spirit.**

**Warriors of The Masks**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE JOURNEY BEGINS **

**LINK'S POV **

I had been sitting on the back of my loyal stead known as Epona. We were leaving Hyrule for a new land. It was known as Termina. I was in search of a dear friend who had left many years ago. I wondered when the day would come when I would see her again. Until then, traveling the roads was what I had been about doing. I was the Hero of Time, and order must be kept. We were going along for a bit before Epona was spooked. I yelped before falling off my horse in a crumpled heap.

When I woke up again, a boy with an ominous mask was looming over me. A shiver crawls down my spine. It was obvious malicious intent was visible in his expression.

"Who are you?" I asked hiding the fear in my expression while my voice showed my strength that I still held no matter the person hovering in front of me.

I looked down. I noticed my Ocarina was missing. I hear a chuckle escape the boy's lips. He seems to think he's so clever.

"Give me my Ocarina back," I said to the boy.

"Hmm? You mean this? I don't think so. Having the instrument of Time will help in my endeavors. I doubt you'll be able to get this back before everything's all gone," the boy said in response.

He then stole my horse. He was riding off with her. I latched onto the bags underneath. The boy kicked at me trying to get me to let go. I wasn't going to let this stop me. I was stubborn, and I didn't want to lose another friend. I hit the ground hard when I lost my grip.

"Epona!" I exclaimed.

The horse had sad eyes. She knew I had tried my best to get her back.

I would just have to try harder in order to get her and my Ocarina back. This wouldn't be the last time we'd cross paths.

**(Ryou's POV)**

We had been sitting nicely in my apartment. Everyone was there which meant all of the hikari, and Jonouchi. We were having a great time until the doorbell resounded from the front.

I rose to my feet to see who could be visiting at this hour. When the door opened, a strange man was standing there. He seemed to have a lot of masks.

"Hello young man, I am a traveling salesman. May I come in?" The man asked.

"Ummm, sure. I don't see why not," I replied uncertainly before moving aside to let him enter.

The strange man entered my home. I was a bit nervous as to why he wanted to sell us something. I think I had a feeling of what that something he was going" to show us.

"What exactly were you trying to do?" Night asked.

"I have masks. You see, I travel around, selling them," the man explained.

"And?" Temara asked.

"I have some you may be in interest of," the salesman replied.

"Oh? What might that be?" Spirit asked, sounding a little intrigued by what this man might want to show us.

"You see. I found these masks during my travels one day in a land you know as Egypt. I was told by someone that I was meant to give them to you. Will you take them?" The man asked.

My friends and I shared a look. We weren't entirely sure whether or not to take the man's offer. Though the prospect of them coming for Egypt did perk our interest. I didn't see any reason not to just look at what they were. It couldn't hurt to only take a peek. Somehow, I felt like I would be proven wrong by that last sentence.

The man brought out nine masks. The one I was given was pale blue. It had fragments of ice on it. I looked over at the others. Yugi's mask was pure white. Marik's was grey with patterns of the wind. Temara's was a darker shade of blue with aptterns of the sea. Terra's mask was yellow resembling a fox with lightning bolts down the side. Night's mask was obsidian. Kain's mask was blood red with patterns of the flames on it. Jonouchi's was a shade of brown with patterns of the earth etched into it. Spirit's was silver with the patterns of the soul.

"So, we need to pay for these?" Kain asked the man.

"Yes, and no. I only need a few rupees in order to let you keep them," the man explained.

"Oh, ok," Yugi said.

We all fished out the right amount of money he needed in order for us to have these. He collected it all, and counted it. He smiled lightly knowing he had been given the right amount.

"Thank you, and I hope we meet again very son," he said before pivoting on his heel to walk out to wherever he was going next.

All of us held the masks in our hands. We weren't completely certain whether or not we should put them on right now.

"There's something odd about these masks. I can sense it," Night told us.

"I've noticed it as well," Spirit agreed. "There is a spirit within each."

"Maybe we should. I mean, they seem ok," Marik suggested.

"You fool! Do you have any idea what these might do to us?" Temara scolded.

"No….. I don't," the tomb keeper admitted.

"Then why did you want us to put them on?" Kain asked her cousin.

"Well….the only way we will know they'll do anything bad is if we try them on," Marik told us.

"Actually, I think that's the first time Marik's ever talked sense which probably means it's bad," Terra said.

"We might as well," I hesitantly suggested.

We all had reluctantly come to an agreement. Each of us lifted out masks to put them on.

"_Well, well, hello there little hikari," _a voice said in their minds. "_Did you forget about us?" _

"_Ummm, hi?" _I replied to the voices in our minds.

"_Wait a minute, how did you get in there?" _Night asked.

"_That little salesman sealed us inside of here. We're not quite sure how to get out," _The voice of Rakknar explained.

"_Why did he do that?" _Yugi asked.

"_Apparently he thought we were evil or something," _he replied.

"_That's not nice," _I remarked.

"_No, it wasn't. The thing is…..we can't get out of these things on our own. You see, there's a three day time limit," _the Shadow explained.

"_But what happens if we don't do it within three days?" _Yugi asked worriedly.

"_If you don't, then the moon will come crashing down destroying the world," _Rakknar said.

"_What?! No!" _I exclaimed in fear.

"_Yes, and in order to do this you must get the mask back from a boy named Skull Kid. He took a certain mask from that salesman you met earlier. He failed to mention what I'm explaining to you now. Now, there will be a set of horses waiting outside for you," _he explains to us.

"_Where are we meant to go on them?" _Temara asked.

"_You will ride to a place called Termina. You will arrive in a town most people know as Clock Town," _he instructed.

"_Umm, ok," _Ryou said. _"Can we take off the masks now?" _

"_No, you're not allowed to remove them. If you do, it will become a little more difficult to converse. It's best you keep them on," _he explained.

We exited my apartment door. There were nine horses waiting outside. They were expected us.

The first horse seemed to be meant for me. It had a snow white mane. I climbed onto her sadel. Yugi's horse was also white, but a brighter shade more pure white like moonlight. Marik's horse was a light brown kind of like honey brown. Kain also had this type of horse. Temara also had a horse that had a mix of white and light brown fur. Terra has the same type of horse as her twin. Night had a pure black stead. Spirit had a silver grey horse. Jonouchi had a chestnut horse. These horses had a sort of armor on them. There's a head plate. It represented their different masks. The horses had armor around their mid sections. There was some around their necks sort of like collars.

Each of us climbed onto our individual horse. We dug our heels into the sides which made them gallop into the direction we wanted to go. And thus, our journey to Termina began.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: ARRIVAL TO TERMINA

**Warriors of The Masks **

**CHAPTER TWO: ARRIVAL TO TERMINA **

**YUGI'S POV **

We had been traveling for a long time. I was wondering when we would get to this place. It was strange knowing that we had our darker halves sealed inside of masks. It wasn't any different from them being sealed inside of Millennium Items.

It wasn't too bad riding horseback. I mean, I had nothing against it. I liked it, and I knew horses wouldn't harm us. I had a love for them.

"When do you think we'll get there?" Marik asked.

"We will get there when we get there, baka," Temara replied with an annoyed glare.

"Which may or may not be soon," Spirit muttered.

Night smirked as she said, "Probably not. We shall see."

We continued a little while longer riding on our horses. The surroundings were interesting. They were definitely a change from what we were used to.

A few of the others and myself became nervous when we arrived in a town.

It seemed to be quiet busy. People were moving around with logs being moved, and a little puppy was scampering through the part of the town. We were in what was called as Clock Town.

It seemed a little odd with the naming of it.

Terra and Temara had noticed the puppy. Temara leaped down from her horse. She held the reins in one hand. She led the horse to where she was going. She leaned down in front of the canine. With her free hand, she stroke its head gently.

The grey furred pup looked up at her. Obviously the pup had been frightened by something. It seemed to be more relaxed around Temara which did make sense. At least to us it did, and that's all that mattered.

"I wonder what this puppy is afraid of," Temara thought aloud.

"I'm not sure," Terra said.

"It could have been something unknown," Ryou suggested.

"It could have been. We don't know, and I think there's a shop we need to go to first," Night told us.

"Right," the rest say in agreement.

Temara jumped back onto her horse.

We swished the reins in order to get on our way again.

"_The shop you need to find…is one with a note on the sign. It is a musical note. Look for it. When you enter, ask the owner for Chaos and Harmony instruments," _Rakknar told us mentally.

"_Alright," _I said as we all knew what we needed to find.

It took a few moments of looking around before we found the shop. We mounted off of our horses. We left them there knowing anyone who tried to steal them would face something much worse than death.

We entered through the entrance of the shop. It seemed like the right one.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked to us.

"Umm, hi. We are looking for the instruments of Chaos and Harmony. Would you have them by any chance?" Ryou told him.

"Ah, yes. I have them right here for you nine to pick up," the man told us. "I had been waiting for you to arrive."

"To pick them up?" I inquired.

"Yes, to pick them up. Some bandits rolled in a few nights ago trying to steal them from my shop. It's a good thing they failed in their attempt," he explained.

"Oh, I see," Night said.

"But who would try to steal them?" Jonouchi asked.

"And more importantly why?" Ryou asked.

"Something tells me we're not going to get an answer from him," Marik said.

"Your friend would be correct," the shop owner replied.

Some of my friends rose a brow at this. They were mistrustful of this salesman. They weren't sure what he wasn't telling us.

"Do you have the instruments or not?" Night asked calmly though there was an evident hint of irritation.

"Yes, yes, right here," the man said before pulling out an intricate box which was opened to reveal eighteen items.

The instruments were different to any I have seen.

Temara picked up her royal blue ocarina which had swirls portraying the sway of waves. It felt right in her hands.

Terra picked hers up. The one she held was gold with lightning bolts as the patterns which intertwined with each one.

Night picks hers up. It is midnight black with markings of shadows upon them. It doesn't show up that well. But they are easy to tell with the texture against the hands that they're there.

Kain's ocarina was a crimson red with plumes of fire etched into it as the carving upon it.

Marik's instrument was inhumed with swishing patterns of clouds. It was a whitish grey.

Spirit's ocarina was grey. It held the markings of the spirit. The patterns of the soul.

Jonouchi's instrument was a dark, earthy brown. It felt like it had been carved out of sheer rock or out of a cliff face. It held the patterns of the earth, and of the land they walked upon.

Ryou's was a light blue reflecting the light. It was made out of crystal. It held the pattern of ice, and the markings of snow.

My ocarina was pure white. It held the markings of purity, and the patterns of the light.

The ones we were given were the instruments of Harmony. The second set of ocarinas were probably for our dark sides. We stored the second instruments were placed on our person next to our own.

We stood there uncertain of what to do.

"We should probably get back to our horses. I doubt anyone's stolen them, but we might as well check to make sure," Night suggested to the group who agreed.

We turned to exit the shop. We exited to find our horses were just fine. We expected as much.

"Well, now we have these….I'd guess we'd better head to the tower over there," Temara suggested.

"Why the tower?" I inquired.

"No reason," she replied simply with a mere shrug of her shoulders.

"There are other things we could do, but something tells me we should head to the tower," Marik told us.

And so, we headed over to the Clock Tower. The doors opened invitingly. We entered cautiously with feeling uncertain of what we may find in there.

**(LINK'S POV)**

I opened my eyes once again. I looked around to notice the forest greeting me back to my senses. I carefully rose to my feet. My movements sluggish because I've already been knocked out twice in one day. I'm used to that happening more or less each day depending on what enemies I have. I wasn't entirely sure what I would face in this new world. I knew I needed to get back what I had lost. The memory of seeing that strange person riding off with her made my blood boil. No one steals Epona and gets away with it.

I started to walk up to a hole in the ground. I leaped through it without a moment of hesitation. I landed safely on a flower. I noticed that odd boy from before staring back at me with that intense stare.

"I see you have followed me," he said.

"Yes, now tell me where Epona is!" I demanded to know.

"Hehehehe, you may find her at a ranch later on. But right now you're here with me," the boy replied with a childish giggle that only made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"What do you want with me?" I asked the question waiting to be asked standing at attention in the back of my throat to be voiced.

"You will see," the boy replied before a spurt of magic was tossed at me.

I tried to shirk away from it. I attempted to dodge, but it found its mark either way. I was soon a Deku Scrub. I glared in irritation at the boy who had cuased this transformation.

"What's with that look? You seems so serious. Maybe you've never had fun before," the boy teased.

"I have, but this is just cruel. I wasn't meant to be turned into a Deku," I said with accusing eyes at him.

"You will be that way until you get what you lost back," he taunted.

A growl passed my lips that had started from the cage of my chest. I hated this boy with such bitter loathing. I wondered what lengths this person or thing would go to. Was he _trying _to make my life more of a hell than it already was?

"I must be off. We will see each other very soon," he says softly before disappearing.

I scuttled around trying to find a way out of this forest. I doubted that fairy stuck in here could help me. I noticed that there was a resounding thud from where she was floating.

"Tael! Open the door!" The little fairy protested when her brother had closed the passage out right in front of her face.

I looked at the glowing ball floating there trying to get through the door. I was tempted to ask if she needed help or not. I mean, I could open the door for her easily enough.

I walked up for the door to open for me.

"Huh? You there! Did you open that door?" The fairy asked.

"Yes, what about it?" I replied to her.

"Do you think I could accompany you? I mean, I know you need to get your ocarina back and I need to find my brother. Maybe we can find what we are looking for if we traveled together," the fiary suggested.

"I guess so," I replied though I wasn't sure if I'd be alright with a new fairy companion.

And so, I gained a new friend. We traveled through the corridor to enter before the front doors of the Clock Tower. I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

A creepy laugh came from behind after the clearing of the throat. This only unnerved me even more than I already was.

"Why hello there, hero," the man from behind me spoke.

"Umm, how do you know me?" I asked apprehensively.

"I know many things. That boy stole your instrument," he stated.

"Ummm, again, how do you know this?" I asked feeling as though I should leave….right now before something terrible happened.

"Maybe I might call you down if I played some music," he said before his giant organ appeared.

"Maybe….not now," I replied backing away slowly.

"You seem to forget, you have to find a Mask of mine. One that was used in ancient pagan rituals. One that is about to make the moon crash onto us if you don't retrieve it within three days," he said before I was allowed to leave.

I was relieved to find daylight where I had stepped out into. I had a feeling someone was watching me. I just didn't know who it was. I walked down the street for a little ways more before I got the urge to head down an alley way. Let's see if there's anyone I can help.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up," the dark maniacal voice spoke from the shadows. "I've been watching you."

"Unmmn, why?" I asked backing away a little.

"Let's see how fast you burn," the voie snarled before a fire arrow was shoot at me.

"Umm, don't burn me. I don't want ot die," I replied before being pinned against the wall with an intense heat burning underneath me which was probably the fire.

"You can't run, and you can't get away from me," he said. "Now, did I say you had a choice?"

"No," I replied trying to struggle against him.

"Good," the man let his grip loosen a bit to make me slide down the wall a little bit.

I tried getting up to no avail. I was falling into the flames.

"What have I told you about trying to kill your other half?" The voice of Rakknar asked from behind the two though he was possessing his hikari's body in order to talk and other things.

Kage dropped him. It was out of shock more than impulse.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed almost falling into the fire but felt someone grab me.

"Trying to kill yourself?" The Shadow taunted with a light smirk.

"I will dignify that answer with a no," I replied. "But thanks for making sure I didn't burn. Deku Srubs don't do well with fire."

"I have noticed," he said.

Kage scowled at the older one. He wasn't sure who the hell this person was. Who did he think of interrupting his fun stabbing time?

"Well, if you must know," he began. "I'm Rakknar Shade. I am also known as The Ancient Shadow or Shadow Master."

"Am I meant to be impressed?" Kage asked.

"Yes," he replied before dropping me to the ground. "If not, then you should be careful. It's only fun and games before someone gets a splinter."

"Hey, I resent that!" I said.

"I know, now shut up you fool and let the grown ups talk," the man snarled.

"Ok," I replied with a slight whimper.

"We have nothing to talk about," Kage sneered.

"Yes, we do," Rakknar argued. "I still don't know who _you _are."

"Everyone knows me as Dark Link. My real name is Kage, but no one seems to realize that," he replied.

"I see….. Well, you don't need to worry about that around us," Rakknar assured.

"Don't forget to tell him his role," Cleo told him.

"I'm getting to it," he replied. "Alright, Kage. Your role is simple. You are to help your other half and protect him."

"_Him? _Why would I help him? I only want to kill him that way I can finally be noticed. How do I know you'll do that? No one notices me. I'm never useful. Not to him, not to anyone. It's always Link this, Link that. No one ever remembers me. The Great Hero of Time doesn't need me. He's great enough as it is already. Why would he need his leftovers anyway?" Kage complained in a depressed rant.

Rakknar slams him against the wall above the fire. "You fool, you don't notice that he needs you more than you realize. It's the same with you needing him. I will take no lip from children like you."

"Why would he need me? He's the hero after all. I'm nothing. I'm only a shadow. I'm only the pieces he threw away. I don't see why he would ever need my help. I don't need his either. Neither of us need the other. I don't see why you're telling me that we actually do need each other," Kage replied with slight annoyance.

Rakknar picked him up into his arms before saying softly, "You don't realize it yet. You do need him. Whether you like it or not, you do."


	3. CHAPTER THREE: THE HAWK MASK

**A/N: Alright guys. Here's the third installment. So last time you met Kage, AKA Dark Link, but he has a **_**real name**_**. What we figured out is that every three chapters there will be a side quest in order to find different transformation masks. **

**Warriors of The Masks **

**CHAPTER THREE: THE HAWK MASK **

Kage bit his lip trying to figure out what he should say to the Deku. He wasn't used to this kind of thing and he'd never had to deal with it.

"Umm... uh... sorry," he tried. He wasn't sure he sounded sincere but he was trying and not sure if he was doing well.

"I guess I can accept your apology," Deku Link said.

Kage wasn't sure what to say now. He stood up from where he had been sitting and walked over to the Deku.

Link took a step or two back from him.

Kage scowled a bit at that he was a little annoyed. He felt this was a clear sign that Link didn't want his help after all.

"Don't be a fool... He is going to be wary of you for a little while. I would suggest trying to gain some trust," Rakknar told him.

"And how would I do that?" he asked a bit annoyed at why this couldn't just be easy.

"Depends... How do you think you should?" He replied.

"I don't know, I've never done this before. I've pratically only existed as the opposite to him," Kage said pointing at Link.

"Then maybe you need more practice," he said. "You could possibly try interacting with one of the hikari."

Kage closed his eyes a bit. "Maybe..." he said.

"I'm not hearing a no," he said.

"I... I'm just not sure..." he said.

"If you want to be noticed, try... Otherwise nothing will happen if you don't," he said.

"I suppose," Kage said.

"Supposing and not doing it are two different things," Rakknar pointed out.

"I know... I do want to get noticed... I guess... I can try," Kage said.

"As long as you try it counts," he said. "Now you have fun."

"What?" He asked confused at that last part.

"I'm not telling you everything. It wouldn't be fun if i did," he said.

"OK," Kage replied looking at the Deku who was his other self.

The deku looked back at him.

"So... umm... how'd you even become a Deku anyway?" Kage asked as he didn't know that little detail and had been wondering.

"This weird kid stole my ocarina and turned me into a deku," he explained.

"You lost the ocarina of time?" Kage asked chuckling. "Well done."

"Hey! I was knocked out!" Link said.

"Oh well THAT changes everything," Kage replied sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Link glares lightly.

"Aww, is little Linky angry?" Kage teased.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Well too bad, you're going to have to get used to that," Kage replied.

"I know," Link said.

"And then you got turned into a plant," Kage stated.

"You're just stating the obvious now," Link said.

"Well you're not saying anything," Kage replied.

"And that's why you're the one who starts the conversation," he stated.

"Well you should say something," Kage replied.

"So...what should I call you?" Link asked.

"My name's Kage," he replied.

"Ok," he said.

"This is getting us nowhere," Kage responded.

"What should we do then?" Link asked.

"I don't know, this is YOUR quest," Kage responded.

"Well since you're here, you're in it with me," he replied.

"I guess that's true but YOU'RE the HERO around here," Kage replied.

"I know, I know," he said. "But you're in this as well... And no, the only thing I'm doing is waiting for the third day to confront Skull Kid."

"Well how am I supposed to know what to do?" Kage asked.

"You should have some idea of what to do," Rakknar informed. "You still have songs to learn."

"Hmm, that is true but a certain someone lost his," Kage taunted.

Link glares at him.

"Yes, but he doesn't need to start until he gets it back," Rakknar told him.

"What?" Kage asked Link noticing the glare.

"You know what," he replied.

"Oh do I?" Kage asked.

"Hmm... something seems familiar about this..." Cleo said amused.

"Yes, doesn't it remind you of two specific people?" Rakknar asked with a light smirk.

"You should," Link says to him.

"Aww, did I make Linky angry again?" Kage asked.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Well I'm sorry," he mocked.

Link rolls his eyes.

"You realize this is getting us nowhere right?" Kage asked.

"I already told you what we needed to do," he said.

"Oh yeah... so we have to wait for two days just so you can get your stupid instrument back," Kage responded.

"Well, we can always go on side quests," he suggested.

"Oh goody," Kage said sarcastically. "Helping annoying winy citizens."

"At least we get to collect masks instead of items we can't even use," he pointed out.

"Well that makes it much better... I don't like helping people though," Kage responded.

"I don't either, but we kind of have to in order to get the useful maks," he told him.

"Oh joy," Kage replied rolling his eyes.

"Come on," Link said before twirling away.

"I'll give 20 rupees if you NEVER do that again, Mr. Balerina," Kage said stopping Link.

"Fine!" Link said with a glare.

"Then how am I meant to walk?"

"You're not," he replied handing him the money and then picking him up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said allowing him to ride on his shoulders.

"Weeeeee!" Link said.

Dun na na na! Link just got a new ride.

"Say that again and I'll make you go "weeeeee" by throwing you off a cliff," Kage replied.

"Ummm, alright," Link said a bit worried.

"Know which pointless idiot we should help first?" he asked.

"How about that one?" Link asked.

"Fine," Kage said walking up to hte person.

"Hi Mister Deku, and scary man," the kid said.

"Oh hello you adorable little kid," Link said.

"Hi pipsqueak," Kage replied.

"Umm, scary man? Can you find this chest? There's something in it for you but I don't know where it is," the kid said innocently though it was a little scared.

"Oh, and what might this thing be?" Kage replied. "Don't make it useless or I'll have to do something."

"It's a Falcon Mask," the kid replied.

"Hmm..." Kage pondered on this. "And what, prey tell, does this mask do exactly?"

"It can turn you into certain types of birds," the kid explained.

"Well now... this is interesting..." Kage said.

"Don't be too mean. It's only a little kid," Link said.

"I'm not sure where the chest is though," the kid said.

"Could you at least be a little more spesific?" Kage asked the kid.

He glanced at Link. "Quiet Deku Scrub."

"I think it's somewhere in Ikana Canyon," the kid replied.

"And where is that exactly?" he asked taking a step forwards.

"Just find the desert...thing...somewhere," the kid replied.

"YOU FOOL, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE GIVE A DIRECTION AT LEAST!" Kage snarled.

"GO EAST!" The kid replied.

"Good little boy," Kage said patting the kids head. Then turning to head east.

"Wait, how do we know it's a boy? And I think he's following us," Link spoke up.

"I checked when he wasn't paying attention... I have those skills," Kage said and frowned. "Shoot him with your snot, Link."

"Ok," he said before shooting a snot bubble at the kid. "I think we lost him now."

"Good," Kage said. "Remind me later to make a note of that kid... he's the first one going down when we take over..."

"Ok, I will," Link said. "Wait, down in which way?"

"DOWN TO HELL!" Kage growled darkly.

"Are we supposed to put children there? I thought they were meant to go in a river first...a very specific river," Link said.

"Ok they can go _the _river first and then go to HELL," Kage replied.

"Ok," he said.

"Now let's find that stupid chest," Kage said still smirking at the prospect.

"Let's," Link agreed.

They walked through the desert for a bit. "Well do you see it?"

"It's guarded by some of the skeleton warriors of the Canyon," he replied.

"Then what should we use to defeat them oh great and mighty Deku," Kage commented.

"Use your sword," he said. "Or whatever you use to fight."

"Why don't you see if your snot bubbles would work. I mean, the snot bubbles of the Hero of Time must be worth something," Kage replied.

"They work on LIVING things," Link replied with slight annoyance.

"Oh fine all mighty snot canon get off my back so I can rekill these things," Kage commented.

"Does this mean I can twirl?" Link asked hopefully.

"If you must _princess_," Kage teased.

"Yay, I'm a princess," Link said before twirling off Kage's back onto the ground.

"I dub thee the Princess Link of the Kingdom of Snot," Kage replied rolling his eyes.

"Go kill those guys already," he said.

"If you say so, Princess," he mocked and started to go over drawing the sword he had been given. "Time to die... again."

"I do say so!" Link replied.

"Just stay out of trouble, I'd hate to have to save your sorry ass on the first day... if you do get in trouble, I take your snot kingdom away from you," Kage said.

"But if you're a good Link you can have an even better one," Kage added.

"W-What? Why?" Link whined.

"Because I can," Kage replied. "But maybe if you're a strong little Deku you'll grow up to be the next Great Deku Tree."

"Shut up!"

"Ahh... I thought you wanted powerful," Kage teased as he cut down the monsters to get to the chest.

"Yes, but not like that," he replied.

Kage laughed as he finished and opened the chest.

"Was it there?" Link asked.

Dun na na na! You found 1 Ruppee.

Kage cursed at the stupid chest. "That's it, BURN!" he said setting the chest on fire.

"Let's try finding the right chest this time," Link said. "Maybe this time we'll find a five rupee."

"Shut up or your hair is going to be burned off," Kage replied. "Go twirl your way to the chest then. No more piggy back rides for you... for a while."

Link glares at him, but twirls his way away to the chest. He opens it.

Kage followed killing some zombies.

Dun na na! You found...deku nuts.

"Oh for the love of the Triforce this is getting ridiculous... WHERE IS THAT KID?!" Kage snarled.

"Hi Mister," he said.

"YOU... LITTLE... IMBESILE... BURN!" Kage yelled shooting a fire arrow at the kid.

"Owie," the kid muttered rolling on the ground trying to get the flames off.

"Oh is that too hot for you?" Kage asked standing over the kid.

"Y-Yes!" The kid exclaims.

"Alright then... how about you have a little swim to cool yourself down," Kage said picking the kid up and tossing him to Rakknar.

He smirked. "Oh hello little fool," he says before tossing him into the river.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted!" The kid wails.

"Sink hole, activate," Rakknar says before it sucks him down.

"AAAA-*blub, blub*-AAAA-*blub, blub*...

Link went forward to the part in the wall that had been cleared once the kid had been removed. He reached forward to pick up a mask. "Is this it?"

Dun, na, na na! The Link Duo found the Hawk mask.

"Finally, if you weren't a Deku I'd say put it on but since you're currently a plant I don't want to risk it," Kage said.

"Fine, then you put it on," Link said.

"I will," Kage says before putting the mask on.

"AHHH, AHH, AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kage screams before sprouting big midnight wings.

"Congratulations, now you know how I feel when putting on masks," Link said.

"I beg your pardon," Kage said with a warning look.

"What? Did you think it was pain free putting on a mask?" Link taunted.

Kage takes off the mask after a few moments. His wings vanished.


End file.
